


Lost Boy

by becauseIknewyou



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: A little, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Robin Hood Fusion, Angst, Davey is a worrywort and he has anxiety, Davey is royalty but not the prince, Feudalism, Fluff, Historical Inaccuracy, I hate tagging, I never claimed to be a historian so lmk if the government system is confusing, M/M, Obliviousness, ageism and the kids are tired of it!!!, from both sides, one instance of physical child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseIknewyou/pseuds/becauseIknewyou
Summary: There was no longer any doubt that the infamous “Robin Hood” wasn’t simply a myth. He wasn’t a legend made up by the common folk looking for a spark of hope in their dismal lives. No. Robin Hood was real, and he was pissing the hell off of David’s father.-Davey is the heir to the Manhattan kingdom, and Jack is a newsie. Never had Davey's life been so complicated, but maybe, just maybe, he sort of likes it.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 21
Kudos: 31





	1. a drop in the ocean

There was no longer any doubt that the infamous “Robin Hood” wasn’t simply a myth. He wasn’t a legend made up by the common folk looking for a spark of hope in their dismal lives. No. Robin Hood was real, and he was pissing the hell off of David’s father. David sat in his chair, back straight, eyes watching the speaker, currently a man named Snyder who was one of the king’s top royal guards, drole on about his plan of capturing the mysterious man or at least one of his “newsies.” They were only kids, presumably sent by Robin Hood to scout out a city before he striked, but there was about as much known about them as there was known about Robin Hood. And there wasn't a lot.  
David didn’t see the problem. Sure, a few treasures, coins, hell there was even a whole freaking carriage were stolen from the other noble families in the surrounding area, but David couldn’t see how it was that big of a deal for there to be posters hanging all around the state with a vague sketch of the criminal above the words “Dead or Alive” and a very steep reward. It wasn’t like Robin Hood was plundering whole vaults. Besides, every noble family David knew of had at least three vaults of luxuries hidden in different spots. A measly bag full of coins wasn’t going to leave David or his family scrounging for scraps. Something that was well known about Robin Hood was that the money wasn’t even being kept by him.   
It was going back to the people of the city. To Davey, Robin Hood wasn’t really a criminal. He made the people happier which improved the state as a whole. But the problem to men who were obsessed with their power, like Snyder, his father, and the king Pulitzer, was in what Robin Hood was metaphorically bringing to the kingdom’s people. They were beginning to find power and hope within themselves because if one man and a group of boys could steal enough to support an entire village, then what could a whole village, a whole nation, do to a tyrant king. The beacon of hope must be snuffed for there to be any order.  
David could barely keep himself from rolling his eyes at Snyder’s dramatics. But his father believed him.   
Apparently their neighborhood, the Manhattan village, was the town that would likely be Robin Hood’s next victim. Then, it would be the capital of Brooklyn where the king’s palace was. “It is now or never, my lord,” Snyder explained. “With your permission, I would like to use all measures available to ensure Robin Hood is captured or dead before all he has left to do is storm the capital. This will include royal guards patrolling the palace and vaults 24/7. No one will be allowed in or out until the situation is dissolved. A curfew will be imposed on your subjects and any suspicious activity from anyone will allow them to be detained for questioning at any time. You will perform the king a major service.” David could tell his father’s answer before he said a word just by his face. Being on the king’s good side was a major playing chip for any lord kingdom. David also knew his father wanted to marry him off to the king’s daughter, Katherine.   
“What do you think, David?” his father asked him, completely surprising him. His father often wanted David to sit in on these meetings so he could get a glimpse of what it meant to be a lord, but never had he asked for David’s opinion. He knew there was a right answer in his father’s eyes. He knew that his father’s right answer wasn’t the right answer in his own eyes.   
Davey heard the whispers when he walked through town with his family or even by himself. Not many liked the noble family in charge of them. Except maybe Sarah, his sister, who conversed with the townspeople easily. As heir, though not first born, the people immediately saw David and thought of his father, the lord of the land. Lord Jacobs was not undeniably cruel, but he did not do much to improve the lives or well being of his subjects. His favor in the eyes of the people was less than preferable, and a curfew and an excuse to arrest anyone at any time wasn’t going to help that.   
Still, he father also controlled his life. If he got far enough on his father's bad side, he could be disowned, banished, and David wouldn’t have anyone to turn to. “I think… that it’s a good idea,” David provided. His father smiled wide, and he turned back towards Snyder.   
“The Jacobs family accepts your protections, Sir Snyder,” he stated formally while shaking his hand.   
Snyder modded. “It is my pleasure to serve my king and you, my lord.” 

David was walking in the woods alone. Sarah was busy with her etiquette lessons (something she detested) while Les was busy with his own lessons with the tutor. David has surpassed the knowledge of all of the tutors in the area, so he was left alone to his own devices. He had his own lessons as he was about to become a lord (a title he didn’t particularly want), but his father was busy with another meeting. One David wasn’t invited to. Not that he cared nor minded. The forest was a time he could be alone, yet be accepted. He wasn’t accepted among the townsfolk in the city’s center, and he often didn’t feel he could be himself in the stuffy castle. The forest served as his escape.  
Figuring he couldn’t be out too long or else his mother would be furious, he decided to forego bringing his horse and instead was exploring on foot. Well, it wasn’t really exploring because he knew the forest like the back of his hand.   
He was stopped at the stream that ran through the western side of the forest. It wasn’t the most magnificent river, but it wasn’t the puniest little dribble of water either. It was perfect enough for David to take off his boots and let the water run over his feet while he sat on a boulder.   
Here, he was able to think clearly. Think about his future and his decision. If he wanted to be the lord who caused some change for the better in his subject’s lives, then he couldn’t keep complying with his father. He had a completely different way of thinking than his father, but he had trouble voicing them against him.   
The familiarity of the forest’s natural sounds relaxed David. He felt the tension leave his shoulders as focused on the feeling of the water on his skin. It was cold, with just enough bite for David to feel relaxed. He sighed wanting to just melt into the river and go as far away as he could, but he was interrupted by the jostling of leaves and the crunching of sticks nearby. The sudden sound made him jump, but he wasn’t scared. As nobility, he had been trained in sword fighting, and even though he would rather have a battle of wits over brute, he knew how to disarm someone pretty easily. He could defend himself.   
Still, he didn’t let his guard down, keeping his hand on his sheathed sword next to him and his eyes trained on the area where the sound was coming from. The rest of the forest’s noise fell silent on David's ears as a rugged boy made his way out of the bushes. He was far away, but his eyes landed right on David’s when he stepped out of the underbrush. David immediately noticed the loaded bow in his hand, not drawn or ready, but still loaded with an arrow pointing towards the ground. The boy, around David’s own age, didn’t move to remove his arrow, so David didn’t move to take his hand off of his sword as the boy approached. “Excuse me,” he said as he walked closer. “I’m afraid I’m lost. You see, I’m looking for the town of Manhattan, and I’m not from this area,” he explained with a charming smile as he unloaded the arrow. David blinked, taking in the appearance of the boy in front of him now that he was right in front of him. He was pretty in a way David wasn’t used to with greasy brown hair that managed to fall on his forehead in waves. His eyes were a honey brown, and he was built athletically. Overall, he looked a little grungy, like he had been traveling through the woods for a good while, with mud caked on the bottom on his hunting boots, a yellowing tunic, and green cape clasped around his neck. A full quiver of arrows was slung on his back.  
He didn’t look fatigued at all. Instead, he was smiling at David who suddenly felt embarrassed wearing a pristine white shirt one of the maids had given him this morning and his clean riding boots which remained far from the water so they wouldn’t get wet. He was just glad he forewent any of the family’s embellishments like his family crest of his coat that his mother had given him as a gift last year.   
“Of course,” David said, sliding off of his rock and grabbing his sword. He realized that this boy had a few inches on him, his eyes at the top of David’s forehead. “You follow the stream until it splits. You travel about 10 more paces and then turn right. If you go straight, you will encounter a path that will take you to the village,” David recounted, sliding his shoes back on his feet.   
“And will you accompany me?” he asked.   
David hummed, wondering if he should. The boy seemed charming, and he obviously had no clue who David was. David wasn’t able to encounter many people like him, and he decided he couldn't let the opportunity pass him. The sun above was at its peak in the sky meaning it was only early afternoon. David had to be home before sunset for dinner, but he had plenty of time until then. “Yes, of course.”   
“I never got your name,” the boy had said as they started their walk.   
“David.”  
“Nice to meet you Davey.”  
“Davey?” he questioned, mainly testing how the name sounded on his tongue. Never had he had anyone give him a nickname before. His parents would never allow their children to have nicknames for each other, as it was improper, and David didn’t have the chance to make many friends outside of the castle.  
“Yeah, if you don’t mind. I give all of my friends nicknames,” the stranger explained making a warm feeling erupt in Davey’s chest.  
“And what should I call you, then?” Davey asked with a small smile to show that he didn’t mind the nickname. The more Davey used it or thought about it, the more he liked it.   
“A lot of people call me a lot of things,” he answered obscurely. There was a lightness in his tone, on the edge of bashful. Davey shouldn’t have been surprised. The boy seemed very charming and charismatic. He’d probably made dozens of friends during his travels. “You can call me Jack,” he eventually supplied. Davey nodded. Jack. The name fit him well.   
They continued chatting throughout their walk, growing more comfortable with each other. It was established early that neither wanted to reveal much, if anything, about their pasts. Davey had his reasons, but he quickly noticed how Jack would turn quiet whenever anything related to family, home, or upbringing was brought up. Davey would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious why Jack was apprehensive of his own history. He wanted to get to know his new… friend. But he was glad he got to get to know Jack in other ways as well. Like how he was funny and kind and intelligent in his own special way. Yeah, Davey was book smart, but he could also see Jack could recount the smallest details of some of his travels. Apparently, he had been all over the New York kingdom. Davey was kind of jealous. He knew so much about all of these magical parts of the kingdom, the Queens, the Bronx, the West Village, etc., and he had never been able to see them. When he became the lord, he knew he would have to travel to these different neighborhoods to meet with the other rulers of the area, but he didn’t want to experience a place through a small window.   
He wanted to travel and get to know a place for himself. He wanted to know what life was like there and how it was different than Manhattan. He wanted to get to know the people and know where the best place was to get a hot meal.   
And Jack knew all of that. And Davey didn’t.   
It had turned into Jack mainly talking about his travels. He told Davey of the markets in Yonkers and that the Bronx had made a delish dish called ‘carbonara’ that Jack had never had anywhere else. When the village of Manhattan had come into view and they had reached the edge of the forest, Jack sighed. “Jesus, I’ve been talking all about me. I barely know nothin about you,” Jack realized.   
“No, I liked listening about your travels,” Davey assured him. “And besides, if you’ve been traveling by yourself for so long, why did you think you needed a guide? Seems like you’ve been doing pretty fine by yourself so far.”   
“Well, two things,” Jack began as they made their way down the hill. “First, I don’t actually travel alone. I travel with some other people, but I,uh, scout the village before I let my boys go. Just in case the village doesn’t take too kindly to strangers.”   
“Your boys?” Davey questioned, feeling very confused. Jack was around his age, right? He knew it was possible, but he didn’t want to imagine Jack having a child much less at least two sons.   
Jack giggled at Davey’s confused expression. “They’re just some friends I've gotten to know really well,” he clarified. “Second… I thought you were kind of cute.” This caused Davey to blush immensely. Often he had been flattered with compliments of being beautiful and handsome from potential suitors, both male and female, but hearing it come from Jack, someone he was also possibly attracted to, made his heart flutter.   
Jack smiled endearingly at his reaction before they had made it now to the entrance to the town.   
As they entered, Davey kept his head down to make sure none of the village people would hopefully be able to recognize the lord’s son. Jack watched with wide open eyes, soaking up all he could about the town. “So, what do you think of the city? Is it safe enough for you and your boys,” Davey asked, slightly teasing. Walking into town with Jack made Davey see a side of town he had never seen before, though. Usually, he would enter town with his siblings or at least a guard or two who would announce their presence. And to a bunch of peasant people who had much more pressing needs to worry about, they rather didn’t care about a bunch of royals wanting to spend the day away from their luxurious castle. If anything, the lord and his family were a nuisance to them, making a big deal out of nothing and taking their money to fund extravagant balls (that Davey thoroughly did not enjoy) and other unnecessary items.   
“Yeah, the people here just seem so… glum,” he commented, noticing the tired and worn faces of the people walking past them. They didn’t give Davey and Jack a second glance, which Davey was grateful for.  
“Wait a second,” Davey paused, connecting the pieces together. “You’re one of the newsies, aren’t you?” Davey asked in a hushed tone. Jack flushed at the accusation which made Davey’s stomach twist at his mistake. He shouldn’t have voiced his assumption so soon. He should’ve thought about it more and maybe written down the facts so they could be laid down in front of him and-  
“Yeah, I am,” Jack said. Oh. “What do you know about Robin Hood?”   
Davey looked around and saw that they were in a slightly popular public place in the town. He needed to go to a private, quiet place, and he thought he knew the right place. “Follow me, first.”  
Davey recounted the directions in his head of how to get to the inn and pub. A warm golden light came from the inside of the restaurant area of the building along with the noise of hearty laughter and glasses clinking against each other and knocking against the tables. The sign, “Jacobi’s Inn and Pub,” swung slightly above the doorway.


	2. I dream inside this box of mine

They entered into a small hallway with a door that led into the crowded pub area and a stairwell that led up into the available rooms. “Ahh it is David the-“ Davey, positioned slightly behind Jack and out of his eye range, drew his hand across his neck in a ‘cut off’ motion before Jacobi could say anything else. Thankfully, Jacobi understood immediately and finished with, “and a guest!”   
Davey was extremely grateful for Jacobi. He used to work in the castle as one of the chefs, and he was kind to Davey, humouring him when he needed it the most. When he told Davey he was leaving to open up a business in the village, Davey was devastated. He selfishly wanted Jacobi to stay, but as he grew up, he realized he now had a friend in the village. Often, when he could, he would visit the man to check up on him and hear one of his famous stories that, even though they were pain-stakingly long, had charm and reminded Davey of his childhood when Jacobi would recount his travels with just enough exaggeration to make David and his siblings undoubtedly laugh til they were sore.  
“Hey, Jacobi,” Davey greeted informally with a happy grin. “Can I get a room and two hot meals brought up to us?” he requested, digging out a few coins out of his pocket.   
“Dave, that’s really not necessary,” Jack said at the sight of the coins. Davey understood, suddenly a little flustered that he could so easily bring out the allocated amount of money, but now he had to play it off.  
“It’s fine, Jack,” he assured him. “It’s the least I can do.” Jack still seemed apprehensive, but he didn’t stop Davey. Jacobi’s eyes just flicked between the two, before he took the coins.   
“Ah, just one room?” Jacobi asked, wondering more than criticizing. Davey couldn’t help but flush at the implication.   
“Yeah. I need to go back home, soon. You know how my father can get,” he told Jacobi knowing it looked unsuspicious to Jack, but him and Jacobi understood.   
Jacobi smiled and nodded. “You will be in room number 3, and I will have your meals brought up shortly.”   
“Thank you, Jacobi,” he said as he took the key and led the way for Jack to go upstairs. The door opened revealing the cozy room with a neatly made bed, a simple desk, a window facing the western sun, and lanterns to keep the light in the room. “Listen, I know you feel uncomfortable taking this room, but I mainly got it so we could have a private place to talk. You don’t have to stay the night if you don’t want to.”   
Jack nodded, taking a seat on the bed to test its comfort. From the way he fell back with a smile on his lips, Davey suspected that it was to his liking. “Thank ya, Davey,” he said after a deep sigh. “What do you do, anyway?” he asked. “Y’know, for a living.” For the surplus of coins in your pocket was what he was really saying. The only teenagers who could carry money so freely on them like that almost had to be royalty.   
“Oh, I,” Davey couldn’t help but pause because he needed to think of something quick that wasn’t too unbelievable. “I’m an apprentice. For my father. He’s teaching me his trade, and he sometimes pays me for the work I do for him,” he answered smoothly. It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the whole truth.   
Jack nodded, presumably accepting Davey’s little fib. If Jack was planning on inquiring more, he didn't have the chance to. Jacobi knocked and, to Davey’s shouted “come in,” brought two bowls of stew up for them. He left not long after. ”Smells good,” Jack said, practically drooling at the sight of steam coming off of the bowls.   
“Trust me, it is,” Davey smiled, handing a bowl and wooden spoon to Jack. “I’ve known Jacobi since before he opened this place. His stew is famous throughout the village and for good reason.”   
They began eating, conversing in between bites. Once again, Davey found himself drawn in by Jack’s charm and humour. He was sure Jack could charm a tree, honestly. It was long after their bowls had been discarded and the sun was beginning to set when Davey found himself laid across Jack’s bed howling with laughter. He wiped tears from his eye as Jack recounted a story of how he tricked some guards in one of his heists with Robin Hood.   
“The guard just fell into someone’s plate of oatmeal,” he told him in between both of their hysterical laughter. “Face first into someone’s breakfast. I didn’t even touch him! He just backed up until he hit the wall and fell back in through someone’s window.”   
Normally, Davey might’ve been embarrassed with how much he was laughing. He was usually self conscious about it because his face always got beet red and a snort-like sound always seemed to escape. But Jack didn’t seem to care one bit so neither did Davey. “So, what do you know about Robin Hood?” Jack asked after the time for laughter subsided. Now he was curious, serious, and Davey had to tread carefully if he wanted some answers of his own.   
“Just about as much as everyone else,” he answered simply with a shrug. “He steals from the rich, gives to the poor. He travels with his newsies who are his accomplices who help him in his heists and also by making connections within the town.” Wait, did that mean Davey would be expected to help Jack and by extension, Robin Hood? It wasn’t that he didn’t agree with the cause or that he believed that they were doing anything necessarily wrong (as long as no one was hurt). But if his father found out… he’d be pissed. And Davey knew that there must be an easier way for Davey to break to his father that he wasn’t keen on taking over the “family business” rather than being exposed for helping one of the most wanted men in the kingdom.  
Jack nodded thoughtfully, maybe even relieved. “So, what’s Robin Hood like anyway?” Davey wondered. “We don’t know what he's like you know, personally. Only one or two people have seen him let alone talked to him.”  
Jack remained silent for a few seconds before his lips upturned into a fond smile as he stared down at the ceiling. Davey knew he was off somewhere thinking about something else far away from Davey. He wanted to ask his question again, believing maybe Jack hadn’t heard him, but then he began his answer. “He’s just secretive. Trust me, plenty of people have seen him, even talked to him, but he isn’t one to outright say ‘I’m Robin Hood!’ Other than that, he’s, ah, pretty cool. A fun guy to be around. Very talented with a bow and arrow. Pretty confident, but he can also be overly cocky.”   
Jack was right; he sounded like a pretty cool guy. By the way Jack spoke about him, with a strong fondness to his tone, it sounded like Jack either was a flatterer or he admired Robin Hood greatly. If Davey hadn’t known, he would’ve guessed Jack was talking about himself. Ha! “He sounds like a great man,” Davey told him which made Jack sigh. “I must get back home soon, I’m afraid,” he said, lifting himself from the comfy bed.  
This elicited a different response from Jack than Davey would’ve thought. “And will I see you again?” he asked hopefully. He looked at Davey with wide blown eyes and an almost desperate tone that made Davey’s heart hurt at the thought of saying no. There were so many reasons Davey should say no. One, his father was literally paying for the head of Jack’s boss or whatever and Davey couldn’t guarantee he could escape the castle without guards following him. He had only one afternoon before the security around the city would increase dramatically, and now, that afternoon was up.   
“I’m not sure,” Davey settled. Hopeful, but not a false hope. Davey let himself believe he would be able to see the beautiful stranger again soon.   
Jack seemed to accept the answer, if not disheartened, but not explicitly so. He kept quiet, plastered on a small smile, and stood. “Well, then, at least let me see you out.” Davey walked out into the hallway and turned back around so he could say goodbye to Jack who was leaning against the doorway. “Thank you again for the room,” Jack said.  
“Seriously, it’s nothing you need to worry about,” he assured him. They two shared a gentle smile letting the awkward air dissolve around them. Neither wanted this to be their last goodbye, but they had to accept that possibility. “Goodbye, Jackie.”  
“Jackie?” he teased with an amused smile.   
“Yeah. You call me Davey. I’d figure I’d return the favor.”   
“Okay,” he said, the smile never leaving his face. They were content to stare at each other for a moment. Davey found Jack’s eyes even more beautiful up close. The afternoon light made his eyes almost glow, like amber. They were playful and fiery and bold, and even though David had only known him for less than a few hours, he felt that he was getting to know him quite well. Jack sighed, his playful demeanor deflating. “Goodbye, Davey,” he said, punctuating it with a quick kiss to Davey’s cheek that left the boy stunned. Before Davey could say anything or even react, Jack had closed the door. All Davey could do was touch his cheek where Jack’s lips left a slight tingle dumbfounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support and kind words so far! It really impacts me to see everyone enjoying this so far and being excited for whats to come. Trust me, a lot is about to come. If you have any constructive criticism, please don't hesitate to comment! I would very much appreciate it <3  
> If you didn't see either my comment on last chapter or my [tumblr! ](https://youcantundothepast.tumblr.com/) post, any updates I have about this AU will be posted both in a comment on the latest chapter as well as a blog post on my tumblr. I already have some fun stuff posted there (also including who Robin Hood is if I didn't make it obvious enough... I wasn't even trying to make it a mystery lol)  
> Okay, that's all!   
> Much love,  
> KP <3


	3. Followed a dream and a strange desire

They entered into a small hallway with a door that led into the crowded pub area and a stairwell that led up into the available rooms. “Ahh it is David the-“ Davey, positioned slightly behind Jack and out of his eye range, drew his hand across his neck in a ‘cut off’ motion before Jacobi could say anything else. Thankfully, Jacobi understood immediately and finished with, “and a guest!”   
Davey was extremely grateful for Jacobi. He used to work in the castle as one of the chefs, and he was kind to Davey, humouring him when he needed it the most. When he told Davey he was leaving to open up a business in the village, Davey was devastated. He selfishly wanted Jacobi to stay, but as he grew up, he realized he now had a friend in the village. Often, when he could, he would visit the man to check up on him and hear one of his famous stories that, even though they were pain-stakingly long, had charm and reminded Davey of his childhood when Jacobi would recount his travels with just enough exaggeration to make David and his siblings undoubtedly laugh til they were sore.  
“Hey, Jacobi,” Davey greeted informally with a happy grin. “Can I get a room and two hot meals brought up to us?” he requested, digging out a few coins out of his pocket.   
“Dave, that’s really not necessary,” Jack said at the sight of the coins. Davey understood, suddenly a little flustered that he could so easily bring out the allocated amount of money, but now he had to play it off.  
“It’s fine, Jack,” he assured him. “It’s the least I can do.” Jack still seemed apprehensive, but he didn’t stop Davey. Jacobi’s eyes just flicked between the two, before he took the coins.   
“Ah, just one room?” Jacobi asked, wondering more than criticizing. Davey couldn’t help but flush at the implication.   
“Yeah. I need to go back home, soon. You know how my father can get,” he told Jacobi knowing it looked unsuspicious to Jack, but him and Jacobi understood.   
Jacobi smiled and nodded. “You will be in room number 3, and I will have your meals brought up shortly.”   
“Thank you, Jacobi,” he said as he took the key and led the way for Jack to go upstairs. The door opened revealing the cozy room with a neatly made bed, a simple desk, a window facing the western sun, and lanterns to keep the light in the room. “Listen, I know you feel uncomfortable taking this room, but I mainly got it so we could have a private place to talk. You don’t have to stay the night if you don’t want to.”   
Jack nodded, taking a seat on the bed to test its comfort. From the way he fell back with a smile on his lips, Davey suspected that it was to his liking. “Thank ya, Davey,” he said after a deep sigh. “What do you do, anyway?” he asked. “Y’know, for a living.” For the surplus of coins in your pocket was what he was really saying. The only teenagers who could carry money so freely on them like that almost had to be royalty.   
“Oh, I,” Davey couldn’t help but pause because he needed to think of something quick that wasn’t too unbelievable. “I’m an apprentice. For my father. He’s teaching me his trade, and he sometimes pays me for the work I do for him,” he answered smoothly. It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the whole truth.   
Jack nodded, presumably accepting Davey’s little fib. If Jack was planning on inquiring more, he didn't have the chance to. Jacobi knocked and, to Davey’s shouted “come in,” brought two bowls of stew up for them. He left not long after. ”Smells good,” Jack said, practically drooling at the sight of steam coming off of the bowls.   
“Trust me, it is,” Davey smiled, handing a bowl and wooden spoon to Jack. “I’ve known Jacobi since before he opened this place. His stew is famous throughout the village and for good reason.”   
They began eating, conversing in between bites. Once again, Davey found himself drawn in by Jack’s charm and humour. He was sure Jack could charm a tree, honestly. It was long after their bowls had been discarded and the sun was beginning to set when Davey found himself laid across Jack’s bed howling with laughter. He wiped tears from his eye as Jack recounted a story of how he tricked some guards in one of his heists with Robin Hood.   
“The guard just fell into someone’s plate of oatmeal,” he told him in between both of their hysterical laughter. “Face first into someone’s breakfast. I didn’t even touch him! He just backed up until he hit the wall and fell back in through someone’s window.”   
Normally, Davey might’ve been embarrassed with how much he was laughing. He was usually self conscious about it because his face always got beet red and a snort-like sound always seemed to escape. But Jack didn’t seem to care one bit so neither did Davey. “So, what do you know about Robin Hood?” Jack asked after the time for laughter subsided. Now he was curious, serious, and Davey had to tread carefully if he wanted some answers of his own.   
“Just about as much as everyone else,” he answered simply with a shrug. “He steals from the rich, gives to the poor. He travels with his newsies who are his accomplices who help him in his heists and also by making connections within the town.” Wait, did that mean Davey would be expected to help Jack and by extension, Robin Hood? It wasn’t that he didn’t agree with the cause or that he believed that they were doing anything necessarily wrong (as long as no one was hurt). But if his father found out… he’d be pissed. And Davey knew that there must be an easier way for Davey to break to his father that he wasn’t keen on taking over the “family business” rather than being exposed for helping one of the most wanted men in the kingdom.  
Jack nodded thoughtfully, maybe even relieved. “So, what’s Robin Hood like anyway?” Davey wondered. “We don’t know what he's like you know, personally. Only one or two people have seen him let alone talked to him.”  
Jack remained silent for a few seconds before his lips upturned into a fond smile as he stared down at the ceiling. Davey knew he was off somewhere thinking about something else far away from Davey. He wanted to ask his question again, believing maybe Jack hadn’t heard him, but then he began his answer. “He’s just secretive. Trust me, plenty of people have seen him, even talked to him, but he isn’t one to outright say ‘I’m Robin Hood!’ Other than that, he’s, ah, pretty cool. A fun guy to be around. Very talented with a bow and arrow. Pretty confident, but he can also be overly cocky.”   
Jack was right; he sounded like a pretty cool guy. By the way Jack spoke about him, with a strong fondness to his tone, it sounded like Jack either was a flatterer or he admired Robin Hood greatly. If Davey hadn’t known, he would’ve guessed Jack was talking about himself. Ha! “He sounds like a great man,” Davey told him which made Jack sigh. “I must get back home soon, I’m afraid,” he said, lifting himself from the comfy bed.  
This elicited a different response from Jack than Davey would’ve thought. “And will I see you again?” he asked hopefully. He looked at Davey with wide blown eyes and an almost desperate tone that made Davey’s heart hurt at the thought of saying no. There were so many reasons Davey should say no. One, his father was literally paying for the head of Jack’s boss or whatever and Davey couldn’t guarantee he could escape the castle without guards following him. He had only one afternoon before the security around the city would increase dramatically, and now, that afternoon was up.   
“I’m not sure,” Davey settled. Hopeful, but not a false hope. Davey let himself believe he would be able to see the beautiful stranger again soon.   
Jack seemed to accept the answer, if not disheartened, but not explicitly so. He kept quiet, plastered on a small smile, and stood. “Well, then, at least let me see you out.” Davey walked out into the hallway and turned back around so he could say goodbye to Jack who was leaning against the doorway. “Thank you again for the room,” Jack said.  
“Seriously, it’s nothing you need to worry about,” he assured him. They two shared a gentle smile letting the awkward air dissolve around them. Neither wanted this to be their last goodbye, but they had to accept that possibility. “Goodbye, Jackie.”  
“Jackie?” he teased with an amused smile.   
“Yeah. You call me Davey. I’d figure I’d return the favor.”   
“Okay,” he said, the smile never leaving his face. They were content to stare at each other for a moment. Davey found Jack’s eyes even more beautiful up close. The afternoon light made his eyes almost glow, like amber. They were playful and fiery and bold, and even though David had only known him for less than a few hours, he felt that he was getting to know him quite well. Jack sighed, his playful demeanor deflating. “Goodbye, Davey,” he said, punctuating it with a quick kiss to Davey’s cheek that left the boy stunned. Before Davey could say anything or even react, Jack had closed the door. All Davey could do was touch his cheek where Jack’s lips left a slight tingle dumbfounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I know this chapter is like super late and for no good reason. I've had it pre written but I just haven't had the motivation to edit it (I don't even know if I did that well lol) and post it.   
> Anyways, posts will be more frequent until they wont be... because if I'm being honest, I'm not finishing this fic. I'm going to post what I have written, and that will be that! I did have the whole plot hashed out so I might make a tumblr post about it? I might just answer questions if people have them? idk   
> So yeah, I'm sorry if these chapters are a bit crappy :| 
> 
> Love,   
> KP


	4. I'm not going to say that I'm sorry, I wont fade into darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *there is a warning for this chapter, see bottom notes for trigger warning  
> but also its in the tags so it's not exactly unannounced... but also I did my best to touch on any aspect of the scene that could be triggering just to be as thorough as possible

Davey found himself taking a deep breath before entering the dining room. According to the servant he had asked, the family had been eating for about 10 minutes before David had arrived, 15 after he was finished freshening up. The door opened in a loud squeak, announcing David’s sudden appearance, and the eyes of all of his family members were now on him. Wordlessly and without making any direct contact with anyone, David took his seat on the side of the table. Sarah and Les across from them only minorly glance at David giving him no indication of how dinner had been up to that point.  
It wasn’t the first time David had been late for supper, and usually his siblings were able to provide a subtle signal of the mood their parents, specifically their father, were in. But David had nothing handed to him this time.  
“David?” his father spoke, wiping the clean corner of his mouth with his napkin. “Why were you late to supper tonight?” he asked, getting straight to the point.   
“Security is going to become tougher tomorrow, papa. To protect against the tyranny Robin Hood is causing,” Davey said innocently. “I thought I should take advantage of the beautiful day. It might be the last day I’m able to get out without a guard following me.”   
His father sighed, not angry at his son, but he shook his head dismissively. “I’m glad you want to explore our kingdom, but I also worry about your safety. With or without a direct threat to our kingdom, you are still a member of nobility. Many criminals would take advantage of you because of our family’s power,” his father scolded gently.   
“I know, father,” David said, trying to keep any bite from entering his tone.   
“I think that’s enough of the matter for now,” his mother interjected thankfully. His father looked like he was about to say something else, but the touch of his mother’s hand on his father’s stopped any words from coming from his mouth. Davey felt a weight lift off his chest at the subject being dropped. If his father really knew where he was, who he was with, then he’d have Davey’s head, but more importantly, he’d have Jack’s. The thought made him smile; a secret smile he kept for himself. Never had he had such a precious secret before. No one could know about Jack. He was keeping vital information from his father and thinking about it made David tingle with excitement.   
Those feelings didn’t last long. “Tomorrow you need to accompany me on a visit to the village. We must deliver some exciting news to the villagers,” his father told him to change the subject. It was obvious that his father had something big planned. Something he was happy to announce.  
“What news?” Sarah asked this time.   
“Sir Snyder and I agreed to increase the reward for Robin Hood’s capture. We are hoping that if it’s enough, Robin Hood will speak to a villager soon enough, and the villager will turn him in with enough incentive,” his father explained. Davey dropped the fork in his hand in shock. The clinging sound rang throughout the dining hall before anyone could say anything.  
“You don’t think that would actually work, right?” Davey said before he could evaluate his next move. He couldn’t let that happen. It was a good idea politically, strategically; but that’s what scared him. He could easily see a villager taking the bounty instead of letting Robin Hood help the whole village. Then what would happen? The king and nobility would continue robbing the village people, and they would starve.  
“Of course we expect it to work,” he father said, sounding confused at David’s outburst. “Any villager would be idiotic to pass on an opportunity for such a sum.” Even though his father expected his explanation to make Davey see the reason for his ways, it only made Davey even angrier  
“You think that’s a good thing? You want our people to jump on any opportunity they get to make some extra money?”   
Meyer’s eyebrows furrowed as David became more passionate. Everyone else at the table sat silent and stunned for Davey had never once spoken up to their father before. If this was what made him snap, then it was something that really angered him. “I don’t see your problem, David.”   
“My problem is that our people don’t have opportunity. We keep any wealth from them, and if they do, by chance, make a little extra, we tax them until they’re back where they started! The only people who can make more money are those who already have it. We are no better than the thieves stealing from the palaces.”  
“I think that’s enough, David,” his father disrupted, but David continued talking.  
“Robin Hood helps the whole village and not even for his own personal gain. The town he visits sends him off with praises because he actually helps them. What you are doing does not help our people. It’s like you don’t even care about them! And if you don’t care about your subjects, then what kind of ruler are you?” Davey knew he had taken it too far. Both him and his father had been screaming to the point where Esther had to try to calm her husband. Sarah and Les sent David dangerous warning glances as they noticed the deep red hue creeping up their father’s neck. The temper of the lord was not something to trifle with.   
Davey had expected both the least and the worst. Maybe his father would finally see the way desire for wealth and power corrupted him. But maybe he would be exiled from the kingdom, never able to see his family ever again. But Davey had never expected his father to physically harm him.  
It was only a slap to the cheek, but the stinging and mark it would leave were the real message. “Meyer!” his mother yelled, pulling her husband back who was still fuming at his son who’s fire had been suddenly extinguished. Sarah rushed to her brother’s side. Davey was still in shock, only able to stare at his father who was breathing heavily. His cold fingertips rested against the red hot skin while his heart was beating a mile a minute due to the adrenaline.   
Sarah gingerly grasped his wrist and brought it away from his face. Luckily there was no bleeding from injuries caused by his father’s rings, and the throbbing was dissipating. “David, do you have anything to say?” his father asked as if he believed Davey owed him an apology. Well, Davey was done with putting up with his father’s bullshit. His features hardened, and he stormed out of the dining hall without another word. He heard his name being called out by various family members. His father angrily. His mother was concerned. His sister worried. And his little brother confused. He wanted to go back and assure his siblings that he was okay, but then he would have to confront his parents. So, he kept his long strides to his bedroom. With a slam and a turned key, he was alone.   
Once he was alone, though, his thoughts began to race. What he had done was brash and not well thought out but storming out of there without so much as a word made Davey’s adrenaline rise. It was exhilarating to for once go directly against his father’s command and opinion. It was something that he had been wanting to do for years, but he never had the guts to.   
He couldn’t help but let out a laugh. A hearty, loud, slightly crazed, laugh because look at him now! He may be the heir to their portion of the kingdom, but he was not his father’s son.   
He wished he could’ve seen his father’s expression. He’d probably have to ask Sarah about it after he accepts whatever punishment his father has for his outburst.   
But what about Robin Hood? His father was right; if the price for Robin Hood’s capture goes up enough (and Davey was sure his father would make it so it was more than enough) then the villagers won’t be able to resist the temptation. He had to do something. He couldn’t let this slip through his fingers when he could do something.   
“David?” he heard a voice call out followed by a soft knock. It was soft and nervous, and David had barely heard it. He knew who it was before he had opened the door, but the sight of his kid brother with wet eyes and a wobbling lip made David feel so much worse.   
When Les saw David’s soft smile, he immediately hugged his torso tightly. “I was so worried! I’ve never seen Father so mad and- and when you ran off I wasn’t sure what to think!” he explained in between steadying breaths. It surprised him at first until he realized that Les had never been in the middle of a fight before. Their parents had never laid a hand on any of them before, and Les probably had never experienced any other violent acts. The moment David realized his father had hit him, he bolted from the dining room, and Les had no clue how hurt David was.   
“I’m okay, Les. I swear.” David couldn’t help but think about how old Les was in times like this. He was only 9, but outside of their private moments, he had to be so much older. All of the siblings had to be. Even around their parents, they were taught to show no emotion other than agreement and contentment. Any outburst, either one of joy or anger, was heavily frowned upon. Luckily, the Jacobs children had each other. None of them had cried in front of their parents or in public since they were a babe. Tears could only be shed in front of each other in the privacy of their own chambers. His siblings were the only two people in the world Davey could truly and undoubtedly trust with anything.  
“What happened, David?” Sarah asked from where she had been standing next to Les who was close to a breakdown.   
David sighed, holding Les in a tight hug. He pulled away and wiped away the tears on his cheeks which made his little brother smile. “I just got mad, I guess. I’m tired of our father abusing his power,” he said, his voice right above a whisper. There didn’t seem to be anyone who would eavesdrop, but they all knew this castle had eyes and ears everywhere.   
“No, I mean something happened. Something that made you snap.” David froze, figuring if anyone would know something was up with him, it’s easily be his older sister.   
“C’mon, let's come into my room,” he told Les, standing up but keeping a comforting hand on Les’ shoulder. Sarah followed him, which Davey was grateful for, and closed the door and locked it behind them. Les sat on David’s bed, substantially calmer than before, and watched as Davey explained himself to Sarah.   
“You both have to swear you won’t tell anyone about this. Especially mother and father,” Davey started, his tone completely serious.   
“Of course, David. You can trust us both,” Sarah told him suddenly concerned. Les nodded in confirmation. David didn’t doubt he probably looked nervous, but Jack trusted him. Davey of course trusted his siblings, but he couldn’t be sure Jack would trust them as well. He swallowed any apprehension and began talking.   
“I met someone. While I was out today. A traveler,” he said. “And he told me some stuff that father would be pretty mad about. Really mad about.” He paused to gauge his sibling’s response to what he had said so far. Sarah’s eyebrows were furrowed in confusion while Les simply stared. “Robin Hood is here. I met one of his newsies. He was just a teenager about my age. And when father threatened to have all of them arrested, I couldn’t stand it. They’re just trying to make their own lives and the lives of those around them a bit better, you know?” Davey had gotten quiet, suddenly too afraid to meet his siblings eyes. As he explained it to his siblings, he was beginning to see and feel the weight of the two sides of the conflict. His family and his heritage or his kingdom and his duty to what was right.   
Sarah noticed the anxiety practically radiating off of her younger brother, and she took him into her arms to hug him. He sighed, hugging her back, letting his eyes close as he leaned into her shoulder. “I can promise you that no one will hear anything about this from either of us,” Sarah told her brother confidently.   
“I know,” Davey sighed, pulling away from his sister. Les had gotten up from his spot on David’s bed and was now standing next to him. He took Davey’s hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He smiled at the both of them. For having his back now and always. “I just… I need to warn Jackie,” he realized. “I need to tell him that the reward for Robin Hood’s head is going to be raised.”  
“Jackie, huh?” Sarah said suggestively. David blushed at the slip up, deciding to keep his mouth shut to keep his first thoughts of denial from coming out his mouth. That would for sure give him away. He ignored Sarah’s comment, and she changed the subject but the smirk never left her face. “You need to warn him, David.”   
“ I know. I know. I just don’t know how. How will I get past the guards? What if somebody catches me?”   
“Calm down, David,” Les told him, grabbing his arms. “We’ll help you. Right, Sarah?”   
“Of course we will. For our family, for the kingdom, and for whatever is going on between you and Jackie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Meyer slaps Davey's face and it is briefly described, also their is concern for injury caused by his rings (and a blood mention) but there aren't any. Before that, there is some yelling (not in all caps though) and some family members have to try and cal, them down
> 
> Hi! Hope you enjoyed a double update  
> Chapter title of this and next chapter are from the the same song so I guess its sort of part one and part two ;) (seriously look up the song its amazing)  
> I actually like this chapter because I liked writing and exploring the Jacobs siblings' dynamic. There is a littler bit more of that explored next chapter (mostly being between Davey and Les). But no spoilers   
> Okay that's all I got. 
> 
> Always,   
> KP


	5. I've got something to prove, nothing to lose

Davey found himself staring at the ceiling. He was waiting for the signal from Les to make his move. Until then, he had to stay in his room, oblivious to what was happening outside his door. The silence and the darkness in his room felt like it was choking him. Every little drip or squeak caught David’s undivided attention. Waiting. Waiting. And waiting. Then an ear piercing scream broke out from the opposite end of the castle. David could easily tell it was Sarah. Just as planned.   
Footsteps stampeded down the hallway with quiet hushed voices of the guards making their way toward the girl’s fearful scream. The voices became quieter and quieter until it was once again silent. Davey waited for the next phase of the plan. He carefully got up out of his bed and lit the candle on his bedside table so he could see what he was doing.   
Sarah, Les, and him had made the plan for David's escape earlier. Sarah was tasked to cause the distraction: scream and tell the guards that arrive that she saw an intruder in the castle. When all the guards were occupied looking for the “intruder,” Davey began dressing out of his bedclothes and into something warm and discrete. He layered his clothing heavily, topping it all off with a black velvet cloak. Everything was in place, Davey knew it, but he couldn’t stop pacing the room. His bag was on his desk, ready to go as soon as he heard the signal. All he had to wait for was-  
Knock. Knock… Knock  
David took a deep breath as he slung his bag over his shoulder. He opened the door slowly, seeing Les keeping a watch out. No one was in sight; the whole hall was completely empty except for the two brothers. “C’mon,” Les urged, motioning for David to follow. “Sarah should have them distracted for at least five minutes before they realize something is up.”   
David and Les navigated the castle halls silently trying to keep their footsteps feather light.   
They made their way down a flight of stairs, so far having gone unseen by anyone, but that streak was ruined when they saw a familiar face looking at them from down the hall. A sinking, dreaded feeling swelled in his chest, but also the slightest sense of hope seeing that it was Bryan Denton. He was his father’s advisor, trusted by the whole family, but more importantly, he was a friend. He was one of the few adults in the castle David could actually tolerate. “Your highnesses,” he greeted with a small nod of his head. “What are you two doing up and out of your rooms? Don’t you know there’s an intruder in the castle?”   
David and Les exchanged a quick glance before turning back to Denton, any sort of explanation lost in their brains. Unlike many adults Davey had the pleasure of acquainting himself with, Denton’s mind wasn’t tinted with corruption. He tried to convince Davey’s father to make choices with the interest of the whole kingdom at heart, but he couldn’t force the duke to listen. But just because Denton was more progressive than the average person in power, that didn’t mean he wouldn’t freak out if Davey explained too much. He instead treaded carefully, avoiding any major details to keep Denton ignorant of the situation. Not just for Davey and Les’ sake, but maybe for his own as well.  
David was practically committing treason, and he wouldn’t dare bring in anyone who wouldn’t be protected by the title of being the son of the lord. “You have to trust us, Denton. We’re just trying to help, but you can’t tell anyone you saw us,” Davey explained trying to keep as vague as possible. Denton looked confused for a moment. David could practically see the gears turning in his head.   
“Good luck you two. Be careful,” he said with a curt nod. Davey felt the tension he held in his body leave as he let out a deep breath. All they had to do was make it to the end of the hall where the-   
“And where are you two heading at this hour?” Snyder asked. David’s mouth went dry at the sight of the man. Ever since he met him, David knew that Sir Snyder was not good news in any way. He knew not to be generous with the information he gave to Snyder, even less generous than he was with Denton, but he had to think of something quick that explained why he was dressed to go outside with his boots, satchel, and cloak in the middle of the night.  
“We’re helping our sister. Didn’t you hear her scream, Sir Snyder?”   
“Yeah, shouldn’t you be investigating it as a royal guard to our family?” Les quipped.   
Snyder hmmphed at the alibi. “If you ask me,” he began, walking a circle around the two boys. “I think it was all a rouse. A distraction. None of my guards have found any indication that anyone broke into the palace. Isn’t that peculiar?”   
“Maybe they’re not looking hard enough?” Les proposed, but Snyder was hyper focused on David. He stopped so he was standing right in front of him, standing close to him so he could seem imposing with his extra height.   
“Mr. Jacobs,” he said to him. “I’d hope that you would hold more respect for me than to simply believe that I was an idiot. I was not born in a ditch.” David was not scared of Snyder. He knew that Snyder could be manipulative and was most likely capable of things David didn't want to think about. He was, admittedly, scared of what Snyder could do, but as long as he treaded lightly, he could make sure that Snyder didn’t have the power to do anything.   
“I was taking my little brother to the kitchen for a late night snack,” he said without any indication in his voice that he might be lying. He stared Snyder straight in the eye and did not let his words falter.   
“And how do you explain your clothing choices, then, David?” he pestered. He was right. If David really had been taking his brother to get a snack from the kitchen, he wouldn’t dress up as if he were about to explore the Arctic. But Snyder didn’t need to know that.   
“Sir Snyder. I don’t believe you have the right or the authority to question my personal choices that do not affect you nor the kingdom. If I decided I wanted to wear a dress or wear my royal clothing everywhere I went, your opinion would not be warranted. So it's not now. And from now, you will refer to me and both of my siblings as “your highness.” Not doing so implies disrespect. Just because we have no military achievements or are younger than you doesn't mean we don’t deserve your respect. Am I clear?” Davey had been blind to the anger and passion pumping through his veins during his speech, but once it was silent, he could hear his heart pounding in his ears. It might’ve been a dumb decision considering he didn’t give a straightforward answer which might make Snyder even more suspicious, but he still felt a sense of accomplishment.  
Snyder scowled, but he paused to think his words over carefully. Though he liked to pretend that he had more of the power in the situation, it was now painstakingly clear that David and Les now had the upper hand. “Of course, your highnesses. My apologies,” he bit out, not sounding very apologetic. He even bowed a little bit, but his body did so in a way as if it were excruciatingly painful. Davey didn’t want to stoke the fire, so he nodded.  
“Now, if you excuse us, we have some cookies to find,” he said, pushing past Snyder. “Look behind us and tell me if he’s gone once we pass this painting,” David whispered to Les who still seemed to be in shock. Luckily, Les did so.  
“He’s gone,” he told him. “I didn’t know you had that in you, David!” he cheered. “I mean, you stood up to both Father and Sir Snyder in one day. You sounded like a real leader, you know?” Davey but his lip at Les’ observation. Had he really changed that much in only 24 hours? David decided to forego any comment as they came across a large curtain covering a part of the wall. With one last check to make sure no one was watching them, Davey pulled back the curtain. He bent down and removed the loose brick from the wall, taking the tarnished copper key out of the alcove it hid. It was rusted from years of disuse. Luckily, it hadn’t needed to be used in many years. In the bookcase, he removed the book ‘The History of Our Beloved Kingdom’ and shoved the key into the keyhole it revealed.   
By the time he put the key back, the bookcase had disappeared to reveal a staircase that would lead outside. It was one of the secret passages built by the first lord who lived in the castle that only the royal family knew about. The perfect way to get out inconspicuously.   
“You’ll be back, right?” Les asked worriedly. Davey turned to his brother to see he was close to crying. He hugged him tightly, pressing his head against his stomach. “And you’ll be safe?”   
“Of course. Have I ever done anything reckless before?” he said with a small chuckle. Never had Davey been known to be brash.   
“Before today, the answer would’ve been no.” David couldn’t help but laugh.  
“I will be back. I’ll always come back for you and Sarah,” he said, punctuating it with a kiss in Les’ hair. “Hopefully I can come back soon. Tell Sarah, mother, and father that I love them and Sarah that I’ll miss her, okay?”  
“Of course. I love you too David.”   
“I love you, Les.”   
Before Davey could look back to get one last glance at his brother, the secret door had been closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!  
> Here's the next chapter. Shorter than I remember, but it still has one of my favorite moments :) I hope you enjoyed!  
> Check out my tumblr if you wanna @youcantundothepast (you know like the Watch What Happens (reprise) lyric)   
> Wear a Mask and support Black Lives Matter you filthy scoundrel   
> With love,  
> KP <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think :)   
> I'm not the most reliable updater if I'm being completely honest, but I'm hoping receiving some feedback will help encourage me to write some more   
> If you want to read some more of my Javid/Newsies writing or wnat to contact me, you should check out my [tumblr! ](https://youcantundothepast.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Much love,  
> KP


End file.
